staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Sierpnia 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3460; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3461; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Generalskie szlify, odc. 22; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 08:55 Budzik - Akwarium 09:25 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - odc. 7; magazyn 09:35 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 22 - Jak dotarliśmy do finału; serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000) 10:10 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 117; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:55 Bao-Bab, czyli zielono mi - Druga połowa 11:25 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Stop! czyli przeszkody małe i duże odc. 108; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania odc.885; telenowela TVP 12:45 Letni seans filmowy - Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 14/22; serial TVP 13:40 Letni seans filmowy - Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 15/22; serial TVP 14:35 Rok w ogrodzie 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan odc. 1274; telenowela TVP 15:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 28; serial TVP 16:00 Tygrysy Europy - Horoskop dla panny; serial 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3462; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3463; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 77; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Gość z miasta; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Angelika i król; film przygodowy kraj prod.Francja (1966) 22:05 Moskiewska saga odc.15; serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2004) 23:05 Moskiewska saga - odc. 16; serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2004) 24:00 Teleexpress nocą 00:15 Dobre, bo polskie - Ekstradycja I odc.4/6 01:10 Dobre, bo polskie - Najważniejszy dzień życia - Złoto; serial TVP 02:10 Dobre, bo polskie - Rozmowy o zmierzchu i świcie - Rozmowa 8. Ania, Zygmunt i "Sztukmistrz z Lublina"; program dokumentalny 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:05 Statek miłości - s.1, odc. 23/25; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1977) 05:55 Statek miłości - s.1, odc. 24/25; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1977) 06:45 Przystanek praca 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Pasym - Perła Mazur; reportaż 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Janka - odc.11 - Oświadczyny; serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989) 08:00 Szpital na peryferiach po dwudziestu latach - odc. 9 Na starcie kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25, 10:40 10:40 Święta wojna - Hostessa ; serial komediowy TVP 11:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 32; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Magnum - Jesienny wojownik; serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 12:30 Klinika pod kangurem odc. 11/25; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA, Australia (2002) 13:00 Lubsko 2007 13:30 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 13:55 Starter- magazyn aktualności 14:10 Fabryka śmiechu - (8) 15:00 Detektyw w sutannie - Dom, w którym straszy; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 15:50 Wakacje z Dwójką - Flipper - Porwanie cz.I; serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - Mały Billy; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990) 17:25 Biuro kryminalne - Zdradzona; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:00 W 80 skarbów dookoła świata z Danem Cruickshankiem - Z Jordanii do Etiopii; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:55 Daleko od szosy - We dwoje; serial TVP 21:25 U fryzjera - Poszukiwany; serial komediowy TVP 22:00 Panorama 22:15 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Biznes 22:35 Pogoda na piątek odc.22; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas s.IV odc.7/23; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 00:15 Wieczór melomana - Muzyczna Praga - Koncert Filharmoników Wiedeńskich cz.2 01:05 Eden cz.3 - Arka; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (2001) 01:25 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 02:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 06:00 Kurier; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:17 Pogoda; STEREO 06:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:30 Kurier; STEREO 06:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:45 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:47 Pogoda; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 07:17 Pogoda; STEREO 07:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:38 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesh i Pogoda 07.50 Gramy dla Was 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08.45 Domowy zwierzyniec 08.50 TV Katowice poleca 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:04 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:08 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:11 Pogoda; STEREO 10:15 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:55 Pogoda; STEREO 11:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:55 Pogoda; STEREO 12:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:55 Pogoda; STEREO 13:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:02 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:11 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda; STEREO 14:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:07 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 Drobne sprawy 17.00 Trójka dzieciom: Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka 17:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Magazyn Meteo 18.30 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Encyklopedia Solidarności 18.55 TV Katowice zaprasza 19.00 Zaolzie – magazyn 19.15 Trójka dzieciom: Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta 19.30 Z życia Kościoła – magazyn katolicki 19.50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda; STEREO 20:57 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności sportowe i Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:44 Pogoda; STEREO 22:46 16/16 - Para mieszana; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:53 O co chodzi? - Sztuka uwodzenia, odc. 8 (What's about); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:39 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:51 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:21 Kurier; STEREO 01:41 Pogoda; STEREO 01:44 O co chodzi? - Sztuka uwodzenia, odc. 8 (What's about); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:31 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.45 Sekret Laury (132) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - magazyn 08.00 Wielka wygrana 08.55 Graczykowie (41) - serial komediowy 09.30 Daleko od noszy (100): Bliźniak Kidlera - serial kom. 10.00 Czarodziejki (36) - serial 11.00 Dotyk anioła (31) - serial 12.00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (36): Ślub (1) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem (155) - telenowela 14.00 Miodowe lata (59) - serial komediowy 14.45 Benny HiII - pr. rozrywkowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (53) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Daleko od noszy (101): Lokale do wynajęcia - serial komediowy 16.55 Strażnik Teksasu (119) - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Miodowe lata (60): Wróżka - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Rodzina zastępcza (56): Ciotka Adela - serial kom. 20.00 I kto tu rządzi? (5): Ten pierwszy raz - serial kom. 20.30 I kto tu rządzi? (6): Randka, z nieznajomą - serial kom. 21.00 MEGAHIT: Na żywo - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1995 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.55 Nieustraszeni - reality show 23.55 Dziewczyny w bikini 00.55 Nocne randki 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.50 Telesklep 06.40 Pogoda na miłość (12) - serial obyczajowy 07.35 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.05 Telesklep 11.55 Zorro (8) - serial animowany 12.25 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial tabulamo-dokumentalny 13.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obycz. 14.20 Pogoda na miłość (14) - serial obyczajowy 15.20 Prawo pożądania (128) - telenowela 16.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Pogoda 19.40 Sport 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Krok od domu (19) - serial kryminalny 21.55 Bez śladu (7) - serial krym. 22.55 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.55 Firma - magazyn 00.25 Prawo ulicy (8) - serial krym. 01.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn 02.00 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 03.00 Telesklep 03.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 04.10 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.45 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 06.05 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Magazyn żużlowy 09.00 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy 09.40 Saint-Tropez (15) - serial obyczajowy 10.45 VIP (8) - serial sensacyjny 11.45 Cała prawda - talk show 12.45 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.20 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.10 Arabela (5) - serial familijny 16.10 Beverly Hills 90210 (31) - serial obyczajowy 17.10 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 18.10 Lingo - teleturniej 18.50 Saint-Tropez (16) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Ściśle jawne Głośne sprawy na ekranie - talk show 21.05 Cala prawda o Nostradamusie - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 22.05 Miasto słońca - film obyczajowy, USA 2002 00.55 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.30 Cała prawda - talk show 02.20 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Zygzaki - Noga; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Zaproszenie - Pod skrzydłami Wielkiej Sowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Twarze i maski - odc. 6/8 Ryszard III. Rok 1989; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Biografie - Ludzie i miejsca - Tadeusz Nalepa; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Festiwal rockowy - Węgorzewo - Kogutto w trasie - Union of Rock - Festiwal Rockowy Węgorzewo 2007; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 41; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1267; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 O Polaku, który Krzywą Wieżę prostował; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 M jak miłość - odc. 483; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Nie tylko o ... - Vivat Pułaski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Nad Niemnem - odc. 1; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Opole na bis - Opole 2007 na bis - Superjedynki (1); koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Labirynty kultury - Jama Michalikowa; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Zygzaki - Noga; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Diagnostyka Angiograficzna.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:35 Twarze i maski - odc. 6/8 Ryszard III. Rok 1989; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Niezwykli - Ten, który ocala pamięć; reportaż 18:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 41; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 2 - Latający pingwin; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1267; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Czarodziej rylca; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Warto kochać - odc. 24; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Song of Songs 2007; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Czarny lipiec; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Twarze i maski - odc. 6/8 Ryszard III. Rok 1989; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 41; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 2 - Latający pingwin; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1267; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Czarodziej rylca; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Warto kochać - odc. 24; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Song of Songs 2007; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Czarny lipiec; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:40 Salon kresowy - Gdziekolwiek jesteś, panie reżyserze...; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVN 7 06:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:35 Telesklep 07:40 Co za tydzień 08:10 Na powierzchni - serial SF odc. 1/15 reż. Rick Wallace, Félix Enríquez Alcalá i inni, USA 2005 09:10 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela odc. 41/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 10:05 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny odc. 13/22 USA 2003 11:05 Zabawa od kuchni - konkurs interaktywny 12:05 Telesklep 14:10 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela odc. 42/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 15:10 Nikita - serial sensacyjny odc. 11/22 Kanada 1997 16:10 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 11/24 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 17:10 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 18:10 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny odc. 13/22 USA 2003 19:10 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 12/24 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 20:10 Tajniacy - serial sensacyjny odc. 12/16 USA 2003 21:10 Stracone lata - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Christine Lahti, Judd Hirsch, Martha Plimpton, River Phoenix USA 1988 23:35 Na żywo z Bagdadu - dramat wojenny reż. Mick Jackson, wyk. Michael Keaton, Helena Bonham Carter, Joshua Leonard, Lili Taylor USA 2002 01:45 Pif-paf! Jesteś trup! - dramat obyczajowy reż. Guy Ferland, wyk. Ben Foster, Thomas Cavanagh, Janel Moloney, Jane McGregor USA/ Kanada 2002 Polsat Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Liga szkocka - mecz Glasgow Rangers - St. Mirren 09:10 Piłka nożna Liga rosyjska - mecz Krylja Sowietow Samara - Spartak Moskwa 11:20 Piłka nożna Liga szkocka - mecz FC Falkirk - Celtic Glasgow 13:30 Żużel Ekstraliga - 1. finałowa kolejka Drużynowych Mistrzostw Polski 15:40 Rugby - mecz towarzyski Anglia - Francja 17:50 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz Chelsea Londyn - Birmingham City 20:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 20:30 Żużel Liga angielska - mecz Peterborough Panthers - Poole Castle Cover Pirates 22:40 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz Manchester United - FC Reading 00:50 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy TVN 24 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Raport wieczorny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie dnia 00:00 Powtórki programów TVN Turbo 06:00 Rower - magazyn 06:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 07:00 Do celu - magazyn 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Wyspiarze za kółkiem - najgorsi kierowcy w Wielkiej Brytanii - program rozrywkowy odc. 11/15 08:30 Prawdziwe maszyny: Buldożery - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:00 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby - magazyn 10:30 Złota rączka - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Gadżet 2 - laboratorium - magazyn 11:30 Policyjne taśmy - magazyn policyjny odc. 11/15 12:00 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Domowi konstruktorzy - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 14:00 Rower - magazyn 14:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 15:00 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Boks XXI - magazyn bokserski odc. 6/13 17:00 Wyspiarze za kółkiem - najgorsi kierowcy w Wielkiej Brytanii - program rozrywkowy odc. 11/15 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Złota rączka - program rozrywkowy 18:15 Policyjne taśmy - magazyn policyjny odc. 11/15 18:45 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 19:15 Siła ognia: Wild Weasels - serial dokumentalny 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny odc. 83 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:45 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:00 Boks XXI - magazyn bokserski 23:30 Siła ognia: Wild Weasels - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 04:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 04:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny TV Puls 05:55 Program religijny 07:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 07:30 Wieczny płomień miłości - telenowela odc. 158 reż. Jorge Fons, Hiszpania/Meksyk 2004 08:30 Wieczny płomień miłości - telenowela odc. 159 reż. Jorge Fons, Hiszpania/Meksyk 2004 09:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 133 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 10:30 Telezakupy 11:50 Magiczna Italia: Umbria - ziemia świętych i zielone serce Włoch - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 12:20 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 13:00 Sophie - młodsza siostra Sissi - dramat historyczny odc. 2 ost. reż. Matthias Tiefenbacher, wyk. Valerie Koch, Steffen Groth, Fritz Karl, Miguel Herz-Kestranek Niemcy/ Austria/ Francja 2001 15:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 16:00 Wieczny płomień miłości - telenowela odc. 160 reż. Jorge Fons, Hiszpania/Meksyk 2004 17:00 Wieczny płomień miłości - telenowela odc. 161 reż. Jorge Fons, Hiszpania/Meksyk 2004 18:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 134 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 19:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 26 USA 1985 20:00 Wakacyjny puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Szarada - dramat psychologiczny reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Mieczysław Voit, Teresa Szmigielówna, Henryk Bąk Polska 1977 22:30 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 23:25 Film, jakiego nie było - film dokumentalny wyk. Charles Laughton, Robert Graves, Josef von Sternberg, Merle Oberon USA 1965 00:40 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 26 USA 1985 01:30 Wakacyjny puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 02:05 Uciec jak najbliżej - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Jerzy Góralczyk, Halina Golanko, Józef Nalberczak, Stan Borys Polska 1971 03:35 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 04:20 Wakacyjny puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 04:50 Wolność Słowa - program religijny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Bosonoga Contessa: Parapetówka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 66 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Koktail bar - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 08:10 Julie gotuje: Ciasto na tartę - magazyn kulinarny odc. 51 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 09:15 Dania w pół godziny: Toskański stół - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 09:40 Bosonoga Contessa: Parapetówka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 66 10:05 Para w kuchni: W pergaminie i w folii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 10:35 Na słodko 2: Rodzynki korynckie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 11:00 Słodki drań: Nugat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Dania w pół godziny: Toskański stół - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Koktail bar - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 13:35 Julie gotuje: Ciasto na tartę - magazyn kulinarny odc. 51 13:40 Mondovino: Przyszliśmy, zobaczyliśmy, sprzedaliśmy - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 Francja/USA 2004 14:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Lody doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 15:05 Para w kuchni: Makarony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 15:35 Delia na lato: Preludium do lata - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 16:05 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 16:30 Bosonoga Contessa: Kuchnia z Long Island - magazyn kulinarny odc. 67 16:55 Dania w pół godziny: Burrito bar - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 17:20 Julie gotuje: Ciasto na tartę - magazyn kulinarny odc. 51 17:25 Zielnik Sophie Grigson: Selerowate - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 17:55 Nagi szef: Doskonały dzień - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 10 18:25 Surfing po menu 4: Otago i Canterbury - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1/26 18:55 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Jill Dupleix - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 19:20 Julie gotuje: Ciasto na tartę - magazyn kulinarny odc. 51 19:25 Na słodko 2: Zielona herbata - magazyn kulinarny odc. 31 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Czekoladowe chrupki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 20:00 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 20:30 Przez żołądek do serca - dramat obyczajowy reż. Felix O. Adlon, wyk. John Craig, Christian Oliver, Pamela Segall, Carol Ann Susi, Laura San Giacomo, Ellen Ratner, Linda Hunt, Leslie Jordan, Christopher Kirby, Bonnie Hellman, Shawnee Smith USA 1997 22:05 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Anne Sophie Pic - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 22:35 Sobota w kuchni: Ken Hom i Silvana Franco - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 23:05 Nagi szef: Dziewczyny, dziewczyny - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 9 23:35 Zielnik Sophie Grigson: Zioła egzotyczne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 00:15 Telesprzedaż 01:20 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 01:45 Dania w pół godziny: Burrito bar - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 02:10 Para w kuchni: W pergaminie i w folii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 02:40 Bosonoga Contessa: Kuchnia z Long Island - magazyn kulinarny odc. 67 03:05 Słodki drań: Podbój Europy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 03:35 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 04:00 Dania w pół godziny: Burrito bar - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 Canal + 06:05 Szkoła specjalna w Kenii - film dokumentalny reż. Heidi Ewing, Rachel Grady, wyk. USA 2005 07:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:10 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:20 Simpsonowie - serial animowany odc. 13 USA 1989 07:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08:05 Mit - film przygodowy reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Jackie Chan, Hee-seon Kim, Tony Leung Ka Fai, Mallika Sherawat Chiny/Hongkong 2005 10:15 Koniec - film katastroficzny reż. Bogusław Linda, wyk. Zygmunt Bielawski, Zofia Czerwińska, Małgorzata Niemirska, Marek Walczewski Polska 1988 11:10 Gdyby jutra nie było - musical reż. Nikhil Advani, wyk. Shahrukh Khan, Preity Zinta, Jaya Bhaduri, Saif Ali Khan Indie 2003 14:20 Karol - Papież, który pozostał człowiekiem - film biograficzny reż. Giacomo Battiato, wyk. Piotr Adamczyk, Dariusz Kwaśnik, Michele Placido, Małgorzata Bela Włochy/Polska/Kanada 2006 16:55 Fotografik, jego żona, jej kochanek - film dokumentalny reż. Paul Yule, wyk. Wlk. Brytania/USA 2005 18:25 Po sezonie - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Leon Niemczyk, Magdalena Cielecka, Ewa Wiśniewska, Małgorzata Socha Polska 2005 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 1 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Premiera Palimpsest - thriller reż. Konrad Niewolski, wyk. Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Robert Gonera, Andrzej Chyra, Jacek Lenartowicz Polska 2006 22:30 Tajna wojna CIA w Europie - film dokumentalny reż. Arnaud Muller, Steeve Baumann, wyk. Francja 2006 23:35 Trzy pogrzeby Melquiadesa Estrady - western reż. Tommy Lee Jones, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Barry Pepper, Julio Cedillo, Dwight Yoakam USA/Francja 2005 01:40 Beowulf - Droga do sprawiedliwości - film fantasy reż. Sturla Gunnarsson, wyk. Stellan Skarsgard, Ingvar Eggert Sigurosson, Hringur Ingvarsson, Spencer Wilding Kanada/Islandia/Wlk. Brytania 2005 03:25 Hotel Ruanda - dramat wojenny reż. Terry George, wyk. Don Cheadle, Sophie Okonedo, Nick Nolte, Joaquin Phoenix RPA/USA/Włochy/Wlk. Brytania 2004 Canal + Film 08:30 Wirgińczyk - western reż. Stuart Gilmore, wyk. Joel McCrea, Brian Donlevy, Sonny Tufts, Barbara Britton USA 1946 10:00 Elizabethtown - komediodramat reż. Cameron Crowe, wyk. Orlando Bloom, Kirsten Dunst, Susan Sarandon, Alec Baldwin USA 2005 12:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:10 Simpsonowie - serial animowany odc. 13 USA 1989 12:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13:00 Lokatorka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Shainee Gabel, wyk. John Travolta, Scarlett Johansson, Gabriel Macht, Deborah Kara Unger USA 2004 15:00 Remont kapitalny - komedia reż. Brigitte Roüan, wyk. Carole Bouquet, Jean-Pierre Castaldi, Didier Flamand, Francoise Brion Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 16:30 Deser Wieczna miłość - film krótkometrażowy 16:40 Rzeźnia nr 5 - komediodramat reż. George Roy Hill, wyk. Ron Leibman, Michael Sacks, Eugene Roche, Perry King USA 1972 18:25 Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż - film animowany reż. Carlos Saldanha, wyk. USA 2006 20:00 Ty i ja, i wszyscy, których znamy - film obyczajowy reż. Miranda July, wyk. Brad William Henke, John Hawkes, Miranda July, Miles Thompson Kanada 2004 21:30 Angel-A - komediodramat reż. Luc Besson, wyk. Jamel Debbouze, Rie Rasmussen, Gilbert Melki, Serge Riaboukine Francja 2005 23:00 Palimpsest - thriller reż. Konrad Niewolski, wyk. Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Robert Gonera, Andrzej Chyra, Jacek Lenartowicz Polska 2006 00:25 Oby do wiosny - dramat obyczajowy reż. Adam Rapp, wyk. Ed Harris, Zooey Deschanel, Will Ferrell, Amelia Warner USA 2005 02:05 Swoimi słowami - dramat obyczajowy reż. Artur Pilarczyk, wyk. Sylwia Juszczak, Adam Pater Polska 2006 02:45 Stacja Mirsk - dramat psychologiczny reż. Robert Wrzosek, wyk. Zuzanna Hadrys, Zuzanna Helska, Tomasz Mycan, Andrzej Wilk Polska 2005 03:35 Wszystko gra - dramat psychologiczny reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Scarlett Johansson, Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Emily Mortimer, Brian Cox Wlk. Brytania/USA/Luksemburg 2005 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 07:15 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski 09:25 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 11:10 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 12:25 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz RC Lens - Paris Saint-Germain 14:15 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz West Ham United - Manchester City 16:15 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Lech Poznań - Górnik Zabrze 18:05 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Ruch Chorzów - Zagłębie Sosnowiec 20:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Manchester United - FC Reading 22:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Polonia Bytom - Cracovia Kraków 23:50 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 00:10 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz PGE GKS Bełchatów - Zagłębie Lubin 02:20 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 02:35 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski 04:45 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej HBO 06:30 Pies, który czynił cuda - film familijny reż. Craig Clyde, wyk. Alana Austin, Kasey Clyde, Heather Burton, Patricia Billum USA 2003 08:05 Czerwone jak niebo - dramat biograficzny reż. Cristiano Bortone, wyk. Luca Capriotti, Paolo Sassanelli Włochy 2005 09:45 Kids in America - komedia reż. Josh Stolberg, wyk. Gregory Smith, Malik Yoba, Julie Bowen, Adam Arkin USA 2005 11:15 Selena - film biograficzny reż. Gregory Nava, wyk. Jennifer Lopez, Edward James Olmos, Jacob Vargas, Jon Seda USA 1997 13:20 V 2006 Concert - koncert 14:25 Szczwany lis - komediodramat reż. Richard Squires, wyk. Roger Rees, Mary McDonnell, Chloe Squires, Cody Wisker USA 2004 16:05 Krzesła orkiestry - komedia romantyczna reż. Daniele Thompson, wyk. Cécile De France, Valérie Lemercier, Albert Dupontel, Laura Morante Francja 2006 17:50 Premiera Wróć na scenę - komedia reż. Bonnie Hunt, wyk. David Duchovny, Minnie Driver, Carroll O'Connor, Robert Loggia USA 2000 19:40 Premiera Na planie - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Jaskinia - horror reż. Bruce Hunt, wyk. Cole Hauser, Morris Chestnut, Eddie Cibrian, Rick Ravanello USA/Niemcy 2005 21:45 Szara ciężarówka w kolorze czerwonym - komedia przygodowa reż. Srdjan Koljevic, wyk. Srdjan Todorovic, Aleksandra Balmazovic, Dragan Bjelogrlic, Bogdan Diklic Serbia i Czarnogóra/Niemcy/Słowenia 2004 23:30 Wszystko naraz - komedia romantyczna reż. Gavin Claxton, wyk. Martin Freeman, Corey Johnson, Velibor Topic, Danny Dyer Wlk. Brytania 2007 00:50 Ponura tajemnica - horror reż. Marc S. Grenier, wyk. William Baldwin, Jodi Lyn O'Keefe, Brenda James, Charlie Rhindress Kanada 2003 02:30 Prawie najlepszy - komedia reż. Eric Weber, wyk. Joe Pantoliano, Boyd Gaines, Peter Gerety, Bronson Pinchot USA 2004 04:00 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 04:30 Wróć na scenę - komedia reż. Bonnie Hunt, wyk. David Duchovny, Minnie Driver, Carroll O'Connor, Robert Loggia USA 2000 HBO 2 06:30 Boffo! - film dokumentalny reż. Bill Couturié, wyk. George Clooney, David Brown, Pierce Brosnan, Charlize Theron USA 2006 07:50 Miesiąc miodowy z mamusią - komedia reż. Paul A. Kaufman, wyk. Shelley Long, Jack Scalia, Virginia Williams, Eric Johnson USA 2006 09:20 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 09:50 Kim jest ta dziewczyna? - komedia reż. James Foley, wyk. Griffin Dunne, Madonna USA 1987 11:25 Świąteczna girlanda - film familijny reż. George Mendeluk, wyk. Gabrielle Carteris, Steve Bacic, Josh Hayden, Ken Pogue Kanada 2005 12:50 Kontrakt przedmałżeński - komedia romantyczna reż. Shiraz Jafri, wyk. Sunil Malhotra, Lisa Ray, Kal Penn, Asrani USA 2004 14:25 Gorsza siostra - komedia romantyczna reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Diane Keaton, Juliette Lewis, Tom Skerritt, Giovanni Ribisi USA 1999 16:30 Coldplay - koncert 17:30 Tajniak z klasą - komedia sensacyjna reż. Marcos Siega, wyk. Nick Cannon, Adrian Young, Art Bonilla, Bart McCarthy USA 2005 19:00 Nie wracaj w te strony - dramat obyczajowy reż. Wim Wenders, wyk. Sam Shepard, Jessica Lange, Tim Roth, Gabriel Mann Francja/Niemcy/USA 2005 21:00 Trawka 2 - serial komediowy odc. 3 USA 2005 21:30 Trawka 2 - serial komediowy odc. 4 USA 2005 22:00 Bardzo długie zaręczyny - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean-Pierre Jeunet, wyk. Audrey Tautou, Gaspard Ulliel, Jean-Pierre Becker, Dominique Bettenfeld USA/Francja 2004 00:10 Górski patrol - dramat sensacyjny reż. Chuan Lu, wyk. Duobuji, Zhang Lei, Qi Liang, Xueying Zhao Chiny/Hongkong 2004 01:40 Obiekt pożądania - horror komediowy reż. Robert Parigi, wyk. Desmond Harrington, Melissa Sagemiller, Rip Torn, Udo Kier USA 2003 03:10 Z uśmiechem do strefy wojennej - film dokumentalny reż. Magnus Bejmar, Simone Aaberg Karn, wyk. Magnus Bejmar, Simone Aaberg Karn Dania 2006 04:30 Tajniak z klasą - komedia sensacyjna reż. Marcos Siega, wyk. Nick Cannon, Adrian Young, Art Bonilla, Bart McCarthy USA 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Domowy front 2 - serial komediowy odc. 11 reż. Andy Cadiff, USA 2006 10:25 Studio filmowe Formosa - komedia reż. Noah Kadner, wyk. Jamieson Stern, Jessica Kiper, Steven Gilborn, Clayton Rohner USA 2005 12:05 Najlepszy strzał - komedia romantyczna reż. Norm Hunter, wyk. Leah Pipes, Scott Patterson, Lisa Darr, Drew Tyler Bell USA 2007 13:45 Sznycel Paradise - komedia romantyczna reż. Martin Koolhoven, wyk. Mounir Valentyn, Bracha van Doesburgh, Mimoun Oaissa, Yahya Gaier Holandia 2005 15:25 Studio filmowe Formosa - komedia reż. Noah Kadner, wyk. Jamieson Stern, Jessica Kiper, Steven Gilborn, Clayton Rohner USA 2005 16:55 Najlepszy strzał - komedia romantyczna reż. Norm Hunter, wyk. Leah Pipes, Scott Patterson, Lisa Darr, Drew Tyler Bell USA 2007 18:35 Sznycel Paradise - komedia romantyczna reż. Martin Koolhoven, wyk. Mounir Valentyn, Bracha van Doesburgh, Mimoun Oaissa, Yahya Gaier Holandia 2005 20:05 Premiera Domowy front 2 - serial komediowy odc. 12 reż. Andy Cadiff, USA 2006 20:30 Czarownica - komedia romantyczna reż. Nora Ephron, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Will Ferrell, Shirley MacLaine, Michael Caine USA 2005 22:10 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 96 22:45 Wspólne zdjęcie - komediodramat reż. Matthew Cole Weiss, wyk. Adam Garcia, Amy Adams, Mena Suvari, Aaron Stanford USA 2005 00:15 Kung Fu szał - komedia sensacyjna reż. Stephen Chow, wyk. Stephen Chow, Xiaogang Feng, Wah Yuen, Zhi Hua Dong Chiny/Hongkong 2004 01:55 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 96 Cinemax 06:00 Bunt na okręcie: Proces - dramat wojenny reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Eric Bogosian, Jeff Daniels, Brad Davis, Peter Gallagher USA 1988 07:45 W blasku Hollywood 2: Sigourney Weaver - magazyn filmowy 08:10 Annie Hall - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, Diane Keaton, Tony Roberts, Sigourney Weaver USA 1977 09:45 Beksa - komedia muzyczna reż. John Waters, wyk. Johnny Depp, Amy Locane, Susan Tyrrell, Iggy Pop USA 1990 11:10 Złapani za rękę - thriller reż. Ake Sandgren, wyk. Trine Dyrholm, Lars Brygmann, Kurt Ravn, Henrik Prip Dania 2005 12:45 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: 10 filmów z Hugh Grantem - magazyn filmowy 13:10 3 + 3 - dramat obyczajowy reż. George Augusto, Savina Dellicour, wyk. Kathy Bates, Julie Delpy, Andrea Di Stefano, Anna Faris USA 2005 14:50 Zastępstwo z niespodzianką - komedia romantyczna reż. Neill Fearnley, wyk. Marla Sokoloff, Patrick J. Adams, Lindy Booth, Jonathan Cherry USA/Kanada 2005 16:20 Bunt na okręcie: Proces - dramat wojenny reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Eric Bogosian, Jeff Daniels, Brad Davis, Peter Gallagher USA 1988 18:00 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Anthony Hopkins - magazyn filmowy 18:25 Annie Hall - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, Diane Keaton, Tony Roberts, Sigourney Weaver USA 1977 20:00 Być kobietą. Premiera Nazywam się Elisabeth - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean-Pierre Améris, wyk. Alba Gaia Kraghede Bellugi, Stéphane Freiss, Maria de Medeiros, Yolande Moreau Francja 2006 21:35 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Filmowi ojcowie - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Byki z Durham - komedia reż. Ron Shelton, wyk. Kevin Costner, Susan Sarandon, Tim Robbins, Trey Wilson USA 1988 23:45 Cwaniak - film sensacyjny reż. Jerry Schatzberg, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Mimi Rogers, Morgan Freeman, Kathy Baker USA 1987 01:20 Wyjść na prostą - dramat biograficzny reż. Miguel Albaladejo, wyk. Borja Navas, Alex Casanovas, Mariola Fuentes, José Luis García Pérez Hiszpania 2006 03:10 Misery - thriller reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. James Caan, Kathy Bates, Frances Sternhagen, Lauren Bacall USA 1990 04:55 W blasku Hollywood 2: Bette Midler - magazyn filmowy 05:20 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Dziewczyny z charakterem - magazyn filmowy Cinemax 2 06:00 Van Helsing - horror reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Hugh Jackman, Kate Beckinsale, Richard Roxburgh, Shuler Hensley USA/ Czechy 2004 08:10 Ewa i Ognisty Koń - dramat obyczajowy reż. Julia Kwan, wyk. Vivian Wu, Lester Chit-Man Chan, Hollie Lo, Phoebe Kut Kanada 2005 09:45 W poszukiwaniu siebie - komedia reż. Bruno Herbulot, wyk. Fabrice Luchini, François Cluzet, Elsa Zylberstein, Amira Casar Francja 2005 11:20 Miłość i śmierć - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Diane Keaton, Woody Allen, Olga Georges-Picot, Georges Adet USA/Francja 1975 12:45 Żona księdza - komedia reż. Dino Risi, wyk. Sophia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, Venantino Venantini, Gino Cavalieri Włochy/Francja 1971 14:35 Szare dusze - dramat kryminalny reż. Yves Angelo, wyk. Jean-Pierre Marielle, Jacques Villeret, Denis Podalydes, Marina Hands Francja 2005 16:20 Beksa - komedia muzyczna reż. John Waters, wyk. Johnny Depp, Amy Locane, Susan Tyrrell, Iggy Pop USA 1990 17:45 Van Helsing - horror reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Hugh Jackman, Kate Beckinsale, Richard Roxburgh, Shuler Hensley USA/ Czechy 2004 20:00 Izzat znaczy honor - film sensacyjny reż. Ulrik Imtiaz Rolfsen, wyk. Emil Marwa, Ove Andreassen, Yngvild Stoen Grotmol, Marit Hamdahl Norwegia 2005 22:00 Barwy - dramat kryminalny reż. Dennis Hopper, wyk. Robert Duvall, Sean Penn, Maria Conchita Alonso, Randy Brooks USA 1988 00:00 Historie zagubionych dusz - dramat obyczajowy reż. Deborra-Lee Furness, William Garcia, wyk. William Ash, Nicholas Audsley, Paul Bettany, Tilly Blackwood Argentyna/Australia/Wlk. Brytania/USA 2005 01:35 Dzień szarańczy - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Karen Black, William Atherton, Burgess Meredith USA 1975 03:55 Zgaga - komedia reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Meryl Streep, Jeff Daniels, Maureen Stapleton USA 1986 Ale kino! 08:00 Faraon - film krótkometrażowy 08:20 ostatni seans Trzecia płeć - dramat obyczajowy reż. Santosh Sivan, wyk. Shweta, Khushbu, Apeksha Bhat, Bobby Darling Indie 2005 10:05 Most artystów - komediodramat reż. Eugene Green, wyk. Adrien Michaux, Natacha Régnier, Alexis Loret, Denis Podalydes Francja 2004 12:20 Dziewczynka z hotelu Excelsior - film psychologiczny reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Witold Pyrkosz, Jan Englert, Natalia Kopczyńska, Maria Chwalibóg Polska 1988 14:00 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: George Carlin - serial dokumentalny USA 15:00 ostatni seans Pierwsze oczarowanie - komediodramat reż. Hugh Hudson, wyk. Colin Firth, Malcolm McDowell, Robert Norman, Rosemary Harris USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1999 16:40 Wojna światów - następne stulecie - film SF reż. Piotr Szulkin, wyk. Roman Wilhelmi, Krystyna Janda, Wiesław Drzewicz, Mariusz Dmochowski Polska 1981 18:25 Sygnały dymne - komediodramat reż. Chris Eyre, wyk. Adam Beach, Evan Adams, Irene Bedard, Gary Farmer Kanada/USA 1998 20:00 ale klasyczne! Miejsce na górze - melodramat reż. Jack Clayton, wyk. Simone Signoret, Laurence Harvey, Heather Sears, Donald Wolfit Wlk. Brytania 1959 22:05 Snajper - film sensacyjny reż. Luis Llosa, wyk. Tom Berenger, J.T. Walsh, Billy Zane, Ken Radley USA/ Peru 1993 23:50 Krew z krwi, kość z kości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steve Kloves, wyk. Dennis Quaid, James Caan, Scott Wilson, Meg Ryan USA 1993 02:00 Mroki miasta - dramat sensacyjny reż. Irwin Winkler, wyk. Robert De Niro, Jessica Lange, Jack Warden, Cliff Gorman USA 1992 Kino Polska 06:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Zelnik 06:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Zelnik Wypowiedź: Jerzy Zelnik 06:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Zelnik Jej powrót - film obyczajowy reż. Witold Orzechowski, wyk. Beata Tyszkiewicz, Jerzy Zelnik, Andrzej Mrożewski, Maria Wachowiak Polska 1975 07:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Zelnik Głód serca - film obyczajowy reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Jerzy Zelnik, Krzyś Wojdat, Barbara Drapińska Polska 1986 09:25 Po prostu Cybulski 09:50 Po prostu Cybulski Cała naprzód - komedia przygodowa reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Teresa Tuszyńska, Krzysztof Litwin Polska 1966 11:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 11:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Komentarz: Jacek Fedorowicz 11:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 150 na godzinę - komedia reż. Wanda Jakubowska, wyk. Marcin Sławiński, Anna Dziadyk, Wiesław Michnikowski, Andrzej Precigs Polska 1972 13:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Koń... a sprawa polska - film animowany 13:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery PKF 45B/76 - Polskie fiaty w naszym życiu 13:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Przed rajdem - film dokumentalny reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Polska 1971 13:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Polacy 71 - film dokumentalny reż. Robert Stando, wyk. Polska 1971 14:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Henryk Kluba 14:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Henryk Kluba Słońce wschodzi raz na dzień - film obyczajowy reż. Henryk Kluba, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Ryszard Filipski, Stanisław Gronkowski, Teresa Kaminska Polska 1967 16:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Henryk Kluba Ocalenie (Morze Sargassa) - film krótkometrażowy 16:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Zelnik 16:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Zelnik Wypowiedź: Jerzy Zelnik 16:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Zelnik Jej powrót - film obyczajowy reż. Witold Orzechowski, wyk. Beata Tyszkiewicz, Jerzy Zelnik, Andrzej Mrożewski, Maria Wachowiak Polska 1975 18:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Zelnik Głód serca - film obyczajowy reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Jerzy Zelnik, Krzyś Wojdat, Barbara Drapińska Polska 1986 20:10 Młode kadry 20:25 Młode kadry Syberyjski przewodnik - film dokumentalny reż. Maciej Migas, Jędrzej Morawski, wyk. Polska 2006 21:15 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński 21:20 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński Wypowiedź: Marcel Łoziński 21:35 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński 89 mm od Europy - film dokumentalny reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 1993 21:55 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński Król - film dokumentalny reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 1974 22:15 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński Egzamin dojrzałości - film dokumentalny reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 1979 22:45 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński Żeby nie bolało - film dokumentalny reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 1998 23:50 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński Ćwiczenia warsztatowe - film dokumentalny reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 1986 00:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 00:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Komentarz: Jacek Fedorowicz 00:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 150 na godzinę - komedia reż. Wanda Jakubowska, wyk. Marcin Sławiński, Anna Dziadyk, Wiesław Michnikowski, Andrzej Precigs Polska 1972 02:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Koń... a sprawa polska - film animowany 02:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery PKF 45B/76 - Polskie fiaty w naszym życiu 02:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Przed rajdem - film dokumentalny reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Polska 1971 02:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Polacy 71 - film dokumentalny reż. Robert Stando, wyk. Polska 1971 02:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Henryk Kluba 03:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Henryk Kluba Słońce wschodzi raz na dzień - film obyczajowy reż. Henryk Kluba, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Ryszard Filipski, Stanisław Gronkowski, Teresa Kaminska Polska 1967 04:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Henryk Kluba Ocalenie (Morze Sargassa) - film krótkometrażowy 04:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Henryk Kluba Cienie czasu - film dokumentalny reż. Stanisław Janicki, wyk. Polska 1975 05:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 05:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Walet pikowy - komedia reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Janina Traczykówna Czesław Roszkowski Jarema Stępowski Ludwik Benoit Polska 1960 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Wielki i włochaty - komedia reż. Philip Spink, wyk. Robert Burke, Trevor Jones, Greg Thirloway, Richard Thomas USA 1998 08:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 USA 1998 09:00 Sens życia: Historia Jill Ireland - film biograficzny reż. Michael Ray Rhodes, wyk. Jill Clayburgh, Lance Henriksen, Neill Barry, Lila Kaye USA 1991 11:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 13 USA 1999 12:00 Na jeden wieczór - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. Raven-Symoné, Daina Gozan, Aisha Tyler, Caroline Jahna USA 2006 14:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 26 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 15:00 Sens życia: Historia Jill Ireland - film biograficzny reż. Michael Ray Rhodes, wyk. Jill Clayburgh, Lance Henriksen, Neill Barry, Lila Kaye USA 1991 17:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 13 USA 1999 18:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 26 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 19:00 Na jeden wieczór - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. Raven-Symoné, Daina Gozan, Aisha Tyler, Caroline Jahna USA 2006 21:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 USA 2004 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA 2004 23:00 Za wcześnie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tom McLoughlin, wyk. Alexis Dziena, Marcia Gay Harden, Mike Erwin, Miriam McDonald USA 2004 01:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 USA 2004 02:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA 2004 03:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 USA 1998 04:00 Wielki i włochaty - komedia reż. Philip Spink, wyk. Robert Burke, Trevor Jones, Greg Thirloway, Richard Thomas USA 1998 Comedy Central 07:00 Zdrówko - serial odc. 412 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 07:25 Golden Girls - serial odc. 320 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 07:50 Golden Girls - serial odc. 321 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 08:15 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 320 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 08:40 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 321 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 521 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 522 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:50 Frasier - serial odc. 307 USA 1999 10:15 Frasier - serial odc. 308 USA 1999 10:40 Cybill - serial odc. 416 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 11:05 Cybill - serial odc. 417 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 11:30 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 505 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 11:55 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 506 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 12:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 502 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 503 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 309 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 310 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 523 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 524 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:30 Golden Girls - serial odc. 322 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 14:55 Golden Girls - serial odc. 323 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 15:20 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 322 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 15:45 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 323 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:10 Zdrówko - serial odc. 413 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 16:35 Frasier - serial odc. 309 USA 1999 17:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 504 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 505 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 311 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 312 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 525 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 101 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:30 Cybill - serial odc. 418 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 19:55 Cybill - serial odc. 419 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 20:20 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 515 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 20:45 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 516 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 21:10 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 115 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 21:35 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 116 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 22:00 Seks w wielkim mieście - program rozrywkowy odc. 612 22:30 South Park - serial animowany odc. 301 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:55 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 408 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:20 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany odc. 111 reż. Chuck Austen, Wesley Archer, USA 1997 23:45 South Park - serial animowany odc. 209 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 210 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 211 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 01:05 South Park - serial animowany odc. 212 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 01:30 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 107 02:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 109 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 02:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 110 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:00 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany odc. 111 reż. Chuck Austen, Wesley Archer, USA 1997 03:30 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 408 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 AXN 06:20 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 USA 2004 07:15 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 2 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 08:10 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 USA 2003 09:05 Zawód glina 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2002 09:35 Zawód glina 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2002 10:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 10:55 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 USA 2004 11:50 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 USA 2003 12:45 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 2 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 13:40 Zawód glina 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2002 14:10 Zawód glina 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2002 14:35 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 15:30 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 USA 2004 16:25 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 3 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 17:20 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 USA 2003 18:15 Zawód glina 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2002 18:45 Zawód glina 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2002 19:10 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 20:05 Huff - serial obyczajowy odc. 6 reż. Scott Winant, USA 2004 21:05 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2005 22:05 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2005 23:05 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 USA 2006 00:00 Huff - serial obyczajowy odc. 6 reż. Scott Winant, USA 2004 01:00 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2005 02:00 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2005 02:55 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 USA 2006 AXN Crime 12:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 13:00 Złodziejska liga - serial kryminalny odc. 6 Argentyna 2005 14:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 1998 15:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA/Kanada 2001 16:00 Złodziejska liga - serial kryminalny odc. 6 Argentyna 2005 17:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 18:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 1993 19:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 1998 20:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA/Kanada 2001 21:00 Złodziejska liga - serial kryminalny odc. 6 Argentyna 2005 22:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 20 Australia 1997 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2004 00:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 1998 01:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA/Kanada 2001 02:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2004 AXN Sci Fi 12:00 Władca zwierząt 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 9 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 13:00 Andromeda - serial SF odc. 22 USA 2000 14:00 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 13 Kanada 2004 15:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 2 - serial SF odc. 12 USA 1987 16:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 3 Kanada/USA 2003 17:00 Władca zwierząt 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 9 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 18:00 Andromeda - serial SF odc. 22 USA 2000 19:00 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 13 Kanada 2004 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 2 - serial SF odc. 12 USA 1987 21:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 3 Kanada/USA 2003 22:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 13 Kanada 1997 23:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2002 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - serial SF odc. 1 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 2 - serial SF odc. 13 USA 1987 02:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 4 Kanada/USA 2003 National Geographic Channel 08:00 Robale z piekła rodem: W głębokim guanie - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Płetwale - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod księgi Apokalipsy - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Wielkie wyjście z Egiptu - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa w rafinerii w Teksasie - serial dokumentalny 12:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 12:30 Kolejne niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 13:30 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 14:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod księgi Apokalipsy - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Wielkie wyjście z Egiptu - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Raje na Ziemi: Bhutan - ostatni raj - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Dzikie dziecko - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Marzenia o rurociągu - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Ataki rekinów - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Tsunami w Azji - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Porwania samolotów - film dokumentalny 22:00 Pod obserwacją - film dokumentalny 23:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zestrzelenie irańskiego airbusa - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Porwania samolotów - film dokumentalny 01:00 Pod obserwacją - film dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:25 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 06:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 06:50 Atomówki - serial animowany 07:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 07:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 08:05 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 08:30 Atomówki - serial animowany 08:55 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:20 Atomówki - serial animowany 09:45 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 10:35 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 11:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 11:25 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 11:50 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:05 Robotboy - serial animowany 13:15 Robotboy - serial animowany 13:30 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:20 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:45 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:35 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 16:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Atomówki - serial animowany 17:15 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 17:30 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 18:05 Ufolągi - serial animowany 18:30 Atomówki - serial animowany 18:55 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 19:20 Atomówki - serial animowany 19:45 Ben 10 - serial animowany 20:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 20:35 Duel Masters - serial animowany 21:00 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Most nad Zaporą Hoovera - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 08:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Mount Kilauea - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Ford '40 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Maszyna do trzęsień ziemi - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: Range rover - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: Range rover - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Most nad Zaporą Hoovera - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 14:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Mount Kilauea - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 45 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 16:00 Superjazda: Szkoła letnia - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Lugz - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Maszyna do trzęsień ziemi - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 46 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 21:00 Niewiarygodne tajemnice medycyny: Transseksualizm - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Tragiczne skutki - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Producenci motocykli: Marcus Walz kontra Michael Prugh - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Statek wycieczkowy/Satelita/Most wiszący - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pojazdy/Kopalnie/Piłka nożna przyszłości - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Megamost - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Chip kontra George - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny odc. 61 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 911 targa - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 911 Targa - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Legendarne zwierzęta: Bizon - były władca prerii - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 07:15 Podniebni szpiedzy - film dokumentalny 08:20 Przechadzki z architektami: Londyn - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/19 08:50 Przechadzki z architektami: Rzym - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/19 09:20 Przechadzki z architektami: Wenecja - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/19 09:50 Przechadzki z architektami: Buchara i Duszanbe - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/19 10:25 Przechadzki z architektami: Marsylia - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/19 10:55 Pierwsze stulecie kina - film dokumentalny 12:40 Albert II. Książę nieznany - film dokumentalny 13:40 Ginące gatunki: Margaj - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/16 14:15 Loty nad Berlinem. Pierwsza bitwa zimnej wojny - film dokumentalny 15:15 Ava Gardner. Żywioł kina - film dokumentalny 16:15 Słońce w nocy: Babcia i dziadek, elektryczność - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/15 16:45 Dziecięca odyseja: Ile d'Yeu - serial dokumentalny odc. 26 ost. 17:15 Nadbużański Park Narodowy - film dokumentalny 17:50 Liczby i marzenia - film dokumentalny 19:10 Ginące gatunki: Oryks szablasty - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/16 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Moje podróżowanie: Hoosung z Korei Południowej, Acdiel z Kostaryki - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/13 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Sieć życia: Legwan morski - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/13 20:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia Człowiek i zwierzę: O wilku mowa - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/5 21:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia Człowiek i zwierzę: Świński charakter - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/5 22:40 Historia helikopterów - film dokumentalny 23:40 Judith Butler. Filozofia wszelkiego rodzaju... - film dokumentalny 00:40 W pułapce płci - film dokumentalny 02:10 Dziecięca odyseja: Bulgathy - serial dokumentalny odc. 21/26 02:40 Dziecięca odyseja: Tanna - serial dokumentalny odc. 16/26 Fox Life 08:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 12, Święta Syd reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 21, Stare pianino USA 1998 09:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 22, Młody i nietaktowny USA 1998 09:55 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 19, Wszystkiego najlepszego USA 2000 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 15, John Doe reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Być jak gwiazda: Alicia Keys 12:10 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 15 12:30 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Drzewo genealogiczne reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 13:25 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 20, Morderstwo USA 2000 14:20 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 22, Alice nie zasepleni nigdy więcej USA 1998 14:55 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 23, Dziwne związki USA 1998 15:25 Być jak gwiazda: Anna-Nicole Smith 15:55 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 16 16:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 14, Dobrzy kompani reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 17:10 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 1, Nowe życie reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 18:10 Mów mi swatka - serial obyczajowy odc. 12, Cena miłości USA 2003 19:10 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 21, Proces Renee USA 2000 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 18, Ogień i lód reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 12, Dekoracja świąteczna USA 1998 21:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 13, Nelly USA 1998 21:55 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 14, Dekonspiracja Francja 2006 22:50 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 1, Noc po ciężkim dniu USA 2005 23:50 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 24, Synowie i kochankowie Cz. 1 USA 1998 00:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 25, Synowie i kochankowie Cz. 2 USA 1998 00:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 17, Okrutny i niezwykły reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 15, Dwoje do tanga reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 02:20 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 8 Włochy 2006 Eurosport 08:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09:00 Snooker Turniej Shanghai Masters 10:30 Skoki narciarskie Letnie Grand Prix w Hinterzarten (Niemcy) 11:30 Lekkoatletyka Mityng DLV w Wattenscheid 12:45 Piłka nożna Turniej Champions Youth Cup w Malezji: Mecz Juventus Turyn - FC Barcelona 14:15 Piłka nożna Turniej Champions Youth Cup w Malezji: Mecz Bayern Monachium - Chelsea Londyn 14:45 Piłka nożna Turniej Champions Youth Cup w Malezji: Mecz Inter Mediolan - Manchester United 16:15 Snooker Turniej Shanghai Masters 18:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 18:15 Watts - magazyn sportowy 18:45 Skoki narciarskie Letnie Grand Prix w Hinterzarten (Niemcy) 20:00 Piłka nożna Turniej Champions Youth Cup w Malezji: Mecz Juventus Turyn - FC Barcelona 21:00 Fight Club: Zawody World Grand Prix w Amsterdamie - magazyn sportów walki 00:00 Piłka nożna Turniej Champions Youth Cup w Malezji: Mecz Inter Mediolan - Manchester United 01:00 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 10:00 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 13:00 Summer of MTV - letnie hity 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 18:00 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sławą 18:30 Making The Band - casting na zespół 19:00 The Real World - reality show 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 Iquiz - program interaktywny 21:00 Najlepszy z najlepszych - sztuki walki w oku kamery 21:30 MTV wkręca - Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 22:00 Wildboyz - z kamerą wśród zwierząt 22:30 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:00 Naznaczeni - program dla odważnych 23:30 MTV Player - program interaktywny 00:00 Rock Lista - lista przebojów rockowych 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Całuśnik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Hajsometr 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Ringtone Charts - tele-sprzedaż mobilnych dzwonków 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Latobranie 19:00 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 19:10 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Całuśnik 19:50 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 21:00 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 21:10 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:50 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider TCM 07:10 Młoda Bess - film biograficzny reż. George Sidney, wyk. Jean Simmons, Leo G. Carroll, Stewart Granger, Deborah Kerr USA 1953 09:00 Jankes w Eton - komediodramat reż. Norman Taurog, wyk. Mickey Rooney, Edmund Gwenn, Ian Hunter, Peter Lawford USA 1942 10:30 Zygzak - thriller reż. Richard A. Colla, wyk. George Kennedy, Anne Jackson, Eli Wallach, William Marshall USA 1970 12:20 Gdzie są chłopcy - komedia reż. Henry Levin, wyk. George Hamilton, Paula Prentiss, Jim Hutton, Yvette Mimieux USA 1960 14:00 Tylko dla orłów - film wojenny reż. Brian G. Hutton, wyk. Richard Burton, Clint Eastwood, Mary Ure, Michael Horden USA 1968 16:35 Młoda Bess - film biograficzny reż. George Sidney, wyk. Jean Simmons, Leo G. Carroll, Stewart Granger, Deborah Kerr USA 1953 18:30 Gdzie są chłopcy - komedia reż. Henry Levin, wyk. George Hamilton, Paula Prentiss, Jim Hutton, Yvette Mimieux USA 1960 20:10 MGM: Gdy lew zaryczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 reż. Frank Martin, USA 1990 21:00 Brewster McCloud - komedia fantasy reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Bud Cort, Michael Murphy, Sally Kellerman, Shelley Duvall USA 1970 22:45 Zygzak - thriller reż. Richard A. Colla, wyk. George Kennedy, Anne Jackson, Eli Wallach, William Marshall USA 1970 00:30 Warner Bros: 75 lat gwiazd - film dokumentalny reż. Keith R. Clarke, Richard Goldstone, wyk. Peter Bogdanovich, Sandra Bullock, George Clooney, Billy Crystal USA 1998 01:15 Brewster McCloud - komedia fantasy reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Bud Cort, Michael Murphy, Sally Kellerman, Shelley Duvall USA 1970 03:00 Jankes w Eton - komediodramat reż. Norman Taurog, wyk. Mickey Rooney, Edmund Gwenn, Ian Hunter, Peter Lawford USA 1942 04:30 Tajemnica mojego sukcesu - komedia reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Helen Slater, Michael J. Fox, Richard Jordan, Margaret Whitton USA 1987 Zone Europa 08:00 Faust - film fantasy reż. Jan Svankmajer, wyk. Petr Cepek, Jan Kraus, Vladimír Kudla, Antonin Zacpal, Jirí Suchý, Viktorie Knotková, Jana Mézlová, Miluse Straková, Josef Fiala, Martin Radimecký Czechy/Francja/Anglia 1994 09:45 Numer nie z tej ziemi - komedia reż. Richard Shepard, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, David Bowie, Eszter Balint, Andre Gregory, Buck Henry, Viveca Lindfors, Marlee Matlin, Eloy Casados, Michael Bonnabel, James Avery, Susan Mechsner, Leana Hall USA 1991 11:40 Obłok nad Gangesem - dramat reż. Gábor Dettre, wyk. Zoltán Ternyák, Ildikó Tóth, Anikó Sáfár, Miklós Székely B., Ferenc Borbiczky, Ádám Rajhona, Lajos Kovács, Júlia Nyakó Węgry 2002 14:15 Powrót Ringa - western reż. Duccio Tessari, wyk. Giuliano Gemma, Fernando Sancho, Lorella De Luca, Nieves Navarro, Antonio Casas, Mónica Sugranes, Víctor Bayo, Tunet Vila, Juan Torres, Jose Halufi, George Martin Włochy / Hiszpania 1965 16:00 Nirwana - film science fiction reż. Gabriele Salvatores, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Emmanuelle Seigner, Diego Abatantuono, Sergio Rubini Francja/ Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 1997 18:00 Rozejm - dramat reż. Francesco Rosi, wyk. John Turturro, Rade Serbedzija, Massimo Ghini, Stefano Dionisi, Teco Celio, Roberto Citran, Claudio Bisio, Andy Luotto, Agnieszka Wagner, Lorenza Indovina, Marina Gierasimienko, Igor Biezgin, Aleksand Włochy / Francja 19 20:00 Siódmy zwój - film przygodowy odc. 1/3 reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Wilfried Baasner, Jeff Fahey, Karina Lombard, Katrina Gibson, Phillip Rhys, Roy Scheider, László I. Kish, Art Malik, Jeffrey Licon USA 2006 21:40 Numer nie z tej ziemi - komedia reż. Richard Shepard, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, David Bowie, Eszter Balint, Andre Gregory, Buck Henry, Viveca Lindfors, Marlee Matlin, Eloy Casados, Michael Bonnabel, James Avery, Susan Mechsner, Leana Hall USA 1991 23:35 Emmanuelle: Lekcja miłości - film erotyczny wyk. Krista Allen, Paul Michael Robinson, Tom Stern Francja 1996 01:15 Jakie piękne czarownice - film erotyczny reż. Edouard Martin, wyk. Jade, Julie Bercot, Ingrid, Mike Francja 1999 02:50 Siódmy zwój - film przygodowy odc. 1/3 reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Wilfried Baasner, Jeff Fahey, Karina Lombard, Katrina Gibson, Phillip Rhys, Roy Scheider, László I. Kish, Art Malik, Jeffrey Licon USA 2006 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 80 Kolumbia 2004 07:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 204 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 08:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 119 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 11 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 3 11:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 88 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 12:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 204 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 13:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 119 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 14:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 11 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 3 16:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 119 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 88 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 18:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 11 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 3 20:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 80 Kolumbia 2004 21:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 119 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 22:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 11 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 23:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 204 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 00:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 11 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 01:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 11 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 01:55 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 88 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 02:40 Perła - telenowela odc. 204 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 79 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 80 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 88 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 Hyper 21:00 Full Metal Alchemist - serial anime odc. 49 21:30 Origin: Spirit of the Past - film anime 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist - serial anime odc. 48 23:45 Java Games - magazyn 00:00 Hyper Classic - magazyn muzyczny 00:30 Klipy - program muzyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku